The Vampire's Angel
by Jopodie
Summary: Damon discovers that even vampires have someone watching over them and what happens when that someone crosses a boundary she was never supposed to cross.  Damon/other character
1. Chapter 1

Another clear day dawns in Mystic Falls, another day that I have to sit here, brooding. Elena, she broke whatever was left of my heart. The heart that Stefan so adamantly suggests isn't there. But it is, and right this moment I feel it breaking into a million pieces. How could she do this to me, use me like she did? But my thoughts are interrupted by my lovely brother.

"I'm going out for a little; can I trust you to behave?" He gives me that look he always does whenever he makes up his mind that I can never be up to any good. I don't answer I just wave my glass of B-positive at him.

Once he leaves I begin to pace, I feel so trapped in my own body, it's been months since I've actually taken a meal fresh from the source. And why, all for Elena's sake! Why do I do this to myself? She never wanted me, she's just like Katherine. Thoughts like these fuel my anger, I have to get out.

As I step out into the sun, the part of me that always wishes for once I could feel the warmth soaking through to my bones resurfaces, but I quickly put those thoughts to rest as I always do. I make my way to the woods; I hear a couple enjoying each other's company in a makeshift camp nearby. I approach them quietly, they're so engrossed in each other they don't even notice me, despite the fact that I'm not trying very hard to be discreet. I like the chase sometimes, it makes the blood sweeter. I'm on them in less than a second; I rip the boy from the tangles of the girl, his blood tasting of the egg and sausage they had for breakfast. I hear the girl scream and she feebly runs away. Once I sucked as much blood out of him as he could provide, I run past the girl, blocking her path.

"Please don't kill me!" she manages to get out of her mouth despite the fear I can sense radiating off her beautiful skin, flushed from the exertion. "I'm not so big on granting requests at the moment." I say before I jump her. She didn't have any breakfast apparently.

The Mystic Grill, sorry excuse for a restaurant, but it provides me with some form of entertainment. I'm at the bar sipping on some bourbon when I see them. Stefan and Elena, the happy couple, playing a game of pool. Suddenly, my view is blocked by a mass of blonde hair, Caroline. "Do you mind?" I ask her. She turns around and looks at me with a look that says Elena told her everything. "Damon, I didn't see you there. How are you?" I can sense the pity in her voice. I am no-one to be pitied. "You're in my way. Move." I demand of her. She turns to look behind her and notices the happenings by the pool table. I don't know why they don't just get a room. "Damon you shouldn't torture yourself." She puts what I'm sure she thinks is a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Why shouldn't I? Everyone else does." I drink what's left of my bourbon and head towards the exit. The little minx follows me, blocking my path. "Don't make me hurt you Caroline." I stare her down with death's gaze in my eyes. "I'm not afraid of you Damon." The tremble on her voice gives her away. "Whatever." I mumble and push her aside, none too gently.

Once I'm outside I feel better. My head's not as cloudy. It's the night air, I always feel better at night. I'm sauntering along the pavement, when I see a woman standing twenty feet in front of me. Her face, something about her face, I know her. And she seems to know me, because she never takes her eyes away from me. As I step closer to her, her gaze doesn't shift, and I sense that she's not human. "Damon!" Caroline calls from behind me, I stop walking for a second, and then, this mystery woman disappears. Right in front of my eyes, she's gone. I never took my eyes off her. My mind starts to race, who was she? And better yet, what is she?

"Always in the dark Damon," Stefan says as he enters the study, I have a glass of bourbon resting gingerly on my knee. "You left me here Stefan." I know that made him uncomfortable. "What did you do today?" He's fishing. "Seems like you already know, so why bore me with questions." I'm getting a headache, I pinch my forehead. He rushes up to me and puts his face in direct view of mine. "I know about those people in the wood, yes. Why'd you do it? I thought you were done hunting." I don't like these little moments, I'm getting annoyed. "I didn't know you thought of me? How? On your bed, Elena under my enchantments?" He throws me across the room. It doesn't hurt of course, all those bunnies have a way of making you weak. "You never change." He begins to walk away. "Well you saw to that." His step falters, but he continues walking, that always has a way of tugging at his heart.

I pick myself off the ground and sit back down in the chair. Who was she and why do I feel like I know her?


	2. Chapter 2

I lay on my bed staring up at the high wooden ceilings, waiting for the sleep that I know will never come. I lay there for what must be hours, though it seems to be only minutes, until there is a steady ray of sunshine peeping through the dark drapes that seek to blot out said rays.

She said I was like those drapes, blotting out everything that was light in the world.

_Enough! _I've had more than enough self pity to last me the next one hundred years.

There's a single solid knock on my door, which I don't bother to answer because he will come anyways. "I'm going with Elena and Jeremy to the carnival today. Can I ask you to please stay out of trouble?" I move my eyes away from the ceiling and finally meet his eyes. How could one feel so many different emotions just by looking at a person? A single nod is my answer. It was good enough for him and he leaves me to my musings.

I really will be good today though, I can't risk stirring up any suspicions amongst the townsfolk; then I really wouldn't be able to get a proper meal when I needed it. I'm just so bored in this town. It makes me question myself as to why I came back in the first place and why am I still here? It's not as if there was anything or more importantly anyone keeping me in this place. There I go again with the self pity. Honestly I needed to just get some fresh air.

The carnival he said…

* * *

><p>Why people seek to populate the world with so many annoying toddlers and teenagers I will never be able to understand, I muse as yet another 5 year old runs into my side. Why I continue to punish myself is an even more confusing puzzle. I thought the noise and the people would distract me from my earlier thoughts, but of course Mystic Falls, being the small town that it is, I spotted the happy family within minutes of my arrival. I turn around to make a beeline in the opposite direction, when I see her, standing on the outskirts of the park, looking entirely out of place and still her stare never waivers. I begin to slowly walk towards her, fearing that she will disappear once again, but she doesn't. When I'm close enough to be able to reach out and touch her she says in a small, quiet voice.<p>

"_Don't come any closer Damon."_

"So you do know me," I remark and then add, "How?"

She finally turns her gaze away from me and looks to her side at a group of children playing a ring game with a look of bemusement.

"_I've known you for a very long time." _

That's all she says as if that answers my question any at all. I begin to pace around her in a wide circle, trying to take in as much information about her person as possible. She's a petite figure in a large black coat with her dark hair pulled back into a tight plaited ponytail. She doesn't seem frail despite her small frame, and I am not sure what it is that gives her an air of being able to cause harm to a person if she so wished.

"Have we met before?"

"_No." _

"You are quite the conversationalist aren't you?" Despite my growing annoyance at her vague answers I can't help but be intrigued.

"_I must go." _And without any further warning, she disappears. She really did disappear and I'm left standing there wondering if I truly had gone mad.

* * *

><p>"She's known you for a long time?" Alarick asks in disbelief. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it to him, but the conversation was bothering me too much and I had come to sort of trust the man.<p>

"Yes a long time and then she just disappears."

Alarick looks at me as though I am going insane, "look I don't need you to believe me, I just needed to talk to someone."

He gives a curt nod and then heads over to his bookshelf. "I could look into it, but it's not much to go on at all Damon. I mean being able to disappear – you guys are able to disappear and appear out of nowhere."

"I know that Alaric, thank you for stating the obvious. As I was saying, I've been around for quite some time and have had my run-ins with a variety of "supernatural" beings, and yet I still can't get a feel as to what she is."

He gives me a sidelong glance, "And you're sure it's not because you think she's attractive, this deep interest in who she is?" The stare that I give him in response shuts him up and he turns back towards his bookshelf. "I'll check on you in a couple days to see if you've found anything useful."

* * *

><p>As I make my way back home, walking along the deserted streets littered with confetti and other trash from the carnival I can't help but smile to myself. This is what I needed, something with which to occupy my thoughts other than Elena.<p>

Suddenly all the street lamps go out and the street is plunged into darkness. With my vision attuned to the night I see five figures surround me from all angles and I stop in my tracks.

"Who are you?" I question. They don't answer me, but instead they slowly tighten the circle. The figure directly in front of me then raises his hand towards me and is about to say something when a blinding light suddenly appears radiating from outside the circle.

"_Stop!"_

I recognize the voice immediately as the woman from earlier.

The figure lowers their hand and slowly turns towards the light, which becomes dim. The street lamps relight and I see more clearly that the five figures belong to five men dressed in similar long black coats to the woman.

"Arianne, what are you doing?" The one who was about to say something to me before she interrupted him questioned.

"_I can't let you do this. Not to him." _

"This is precisely why it must be done."

The light that she was previously emitting slowly starts to regain its brightness. The man, who was approaching her, falters in his steps. "Surely there are others much more deserving of your protection?"

"_He is mine to protect."_

"He **was** yours to protect. Not anymore. We all know this and yet you never seem to grasp this concept."

My patience was starting to wear thing, especially as they seemed to be speaking about killing me if I understood correctly. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hi, sorry to break up this wonderful conversation of which I can't help but notice I am the subject, but I was on my merry way, when you lot went all dramatic" I give a general wave of my hand to indicate the five figures, "and then you! You who just keep appearing out of nowhere, once again appears, and now you all have seemed to forgot why you were here in the first place." I look expectantly at them.

The man who was speaking with "Arianne" gives me an incredulous look and before I have time to see what her reaction was to my statement I feel a strong hand push me to my knees even though no-one touched me. The man then raises his right hand and the four others follow suit. Light starts to emit from their hands and I feel myself start to slowly drift away from my body. But the most remarking thing was that I started to feel cold. It was amazing that after all these years of not feeling anything I could still recognize what being cold felt like. The last thing I recall before I lost consciousness was Arianne bursting through the circle they had formed, her light far outshining theirs.

* * *

><p>I woke with the most terrible headache, which only worsened when I saw Stefan and Alarick hovering around my bed like mother hens. "Who died?" I ask them.<p>

"You almost did!" Alarick remarks as he begins to pace the length of the room. I sit up on the bed and notice that I do so with slight difficulty.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asks me cautiously.

"Like I've been run over. What's going on? And why are you two waiting by my bedside."

Stefan gives me a slightly exasperated look, "You almost died Damon." He enunciates as though I hadn't understood what Alarick said. "I come home to find you on the verge of death on the couch with this girl shining this light on you…"

"A girl? Where is she?" I ask as I leap from the bed, my head starting to rush from the sudden movement. Whatever those guys did to me completely put a toll on me, which bothered me slightly that they wielded so much power over me.

"She's gone Damon." Alarick replies with his head down.

"Do you know who she is Alarick, did you see her too?"

"She didn't stick around that long," Stefan says in response to my question. "When I came in I seem to have startled her. All she said was…."

I look up as he stops speaking. "All she said was….?" I repeat, prompting for him to finish his sentence.

"She told me to try and look out for you….because she couldn't do it anymore."

I sit back down on the bed, entirely confused. "What does she mean by that? Who is she; I hadn't even seen her up until a few days ago."

Stefan and Alarick exchange a look that says they're holding back something. "What is it? Do you know who she is? Alarick?"

He finally stops pacing and looks at me as though he doesn't know if he should say anything. In the end his better judgment loses and he says, "After you came to me I remember when Isobel was doing some research she came across all sort of immortal beings and their supernatural powers. Well, with what you told me earlier and with what Stefan saw, I think I know what she is."

He pauses to take a breath, "I think she's an angel Damon."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One more chapter for you guys. Let me know how you're liking the story (or not liking :s) and whatever ideas/ plot outlines you may have/like to see happen. I have a general idea of where I'm taking the story but any input would be appreciated! **

She stood outside the manse on edge. They could return at any moment to complete the task and she could not stand there the entire night.

_Aleksi. _

In an instant of her thinking his name, the angel appeared standing in front her.

"Arianne, you should not be here. They have called for you five times already."

"_I know, but I need your help._"

"You cannot ask me to defend this fiend!"

"_Just for a while, please Aleksi. I do not think they will try anything for a few days, but I need time."_

"You are playing a dangerous game. You cannot fight Heaven for a devil."

"_He was human once!"_

"Yes, once…a long time ago. Every angel that was a guardian to one of these undead has come to terms with their misfortunate end. All except you!"

She looks down at the boots her human form is adorned with and concentrates on a speck of dust that has tarnished the blackness.

"_I do not believe we should abandon them -"_

"Therein lays your problem! You should not think about them the way you do. They are our charges and once that charge is completed with their death, we move on to a next charge. He has been dead for more than one hundred years and still you insist on protecting him. It has gone on long enough and since you refuse to leave him, the Elders seek to remove him completely."

"_I know all this! But he is not like the rest of them!"_

"How is he any different? He drinks the blood of humans and seems to enjoy it! At least the brother tries to fight the urge at times."

"_His soul is pure."_

"Arianne he has no soul!"

"_Yes he does!"_

"And how do you know this? How are you so sure that he has a soul?"

Because she feels for him something that no angel should feel for a human and it would be impossible for her to feel such if he had no soul. She does not say this however, for to admit such would mean complete separation from Damon. At least now she still had a fighting chance of saving him.

"_Aleksi, will you do me this favour? I beg you."_

"Very well, but no more than a day or two, I have my own charges to see to."

He takes up the post she was originally standing in and she enters the room where Damon currently nurses a superficial head wound.

"_You will live."_

* * *

><p>I jump at the sound of that voice. Slowly I open my eyes, afraid that if I make too sudden movements she will flee.<p>

"Who are you?"

"_I believe your friends informed you earlier."_

"So you are an angel."

"_Yes."_

I notice that she is looking around the room expectantly and I start to worry that there will be a repeat of earlier.

"Expecting your friends?" I inquire.

She doesn't reply, just stares at me blankly, I'd really have to show her how to hold a proper conversation. I get up off the couch and pour myself a drink as I was starting to feel a bit cold. I hold up a glass towards her, offering her a drink. She just gives me a stern look and I hold up my hands in defense.

"So what is it that you want exactly?"

"_I will be gone for a few days. I will not be here to protect you."_

"I don't need any protecting sweetie."

She looks at me affronted. After a pause she starts to circle me and then in an instant I am up against the wall being held in her chokehold. I feel my breath slowly giving way and the life I may still have slowly draining from me. "Enough!" I manage to croak, and she lets me go. I fall to the ground gasping for air. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?" I ask still gasping. She kneels down till she is level with my face.

"_I thought you didn't need protection."_

She was cheeky, I'd give her that.

"_A friend of mine will watch over you while I am gone. Till then please keep out of trouble." _She stands up and begins to walk away. She stops mid-step and turns back towards me. "_If it's possible could you also perhaps refrain from hunting any humans while I'm gone as well? My friend is not as understanding as myself when it comes to your meal habits."_

And with that she was gone. Finally I collapsed on the ground, my breathing slowly returning to normal. This "girl" was incredulous! Who did she think she was, dictating what I should do and who I should eat? Then again she had a mean chokehold, I remember as I run my fingers across the bruises that are already starting to fade.


End file.
